Mountain Daughter/Transcript
A Secluded Camp Passing Prohibited *'Guard:' You stay right there, outerlander. **(If The Fremennik Trials has been completed) ***'Player:' Don't worry, I'm not an outerlander, I am Name, a Fremennik! ***'Guard:' I said stay there, outerlander! You're not welcome in our camp. **(If not) ***'Player:' Why, what's beyond here? ***'Guard:' Our camp, outerlander, and we don't want any trouble there. Even More Outerlander *'Hamal the Chieftain:' Greetings, outerlander, I am Hamal. I am the chieftain of this tribe. **(If The Fremennik Trials has been completed) ***'Player:' And my name is Name, honourable chieftain. ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' Ah, an outerlander with manners. So tell me what you want from us. **'Player:' Actually I'm a Fremennik. The Fremennik Trials has been completed **'Player:' Why is everyone being so hostile to me? ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' We are a solitary group, outerlander, and have little experience or interest in outside contact. It is also our custom not to talk to outerlanders without my sanction. And I see no reason to sanction it for you. ****'Player:' So, what are you lot all doing up here in the mountains? *****'Hamal the Chieftain:' We left Rellekka because we wanted to live closer to nature. We feel that the people of Rellekka have grown complacent and rely too much on their tools rather than their skill. And while they share our view of the sanctity of the runestones, they still employ and actively use magic. Their Seer is an affront to the gods! ******(If the Fremennik Trials has been completed) *******'Player:' And you haven't even seen what he did to his house! *******'Hamal the Chieftain:' What? *****'Hamal the Chieftain:' Anyway. We do not recognise the council of Rellekka and want nothing more to do with them. We live on rock and stone now, pure and hard. We move on to another part of the mountain slope when the rough land cannot sustain us anymore. That said, we have tarried at this location for too long and should be moving on. *****'Player:' So why are you still here? *****'Hamal the Chieftain:' For one thing, this side of the mountain is mostly free from the menace of the trolls and the delvings of the deformed dwarves. *****'Player:' And? *****'Hamal the Chieftain:' Well, you see... My daughter has gone missing. We have been looking for her and cannot go on without her. ******'Player:' A damsel in distress! I will search for her! *******'Hamal the Chieftain:' Haha, you have spirit, Name/Player. But we do not employ outerlanders. *******'Player:' You don't need to employ me! Just let me look for her. *******'Hamal the Chieftain:' Hmmm. That seems acceptable to me. Very well, I will allow you to look for her. I will instruct my people to let you roam about the area freely, and give limited consent to them to talk to you. *******'Player:' Great! I'll be back with her soon. Just wait here. *******'Hamal the Chieftain:' Oh, I'll be waiting here alright. ******'Player:' I'm sorry to hear that. ******'Player:' Maybe the trolls got her? ****'Player:' Oh, I'll stop talking to you then. **'Player:' I'm looking for a quest. Do you have any for me? ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' We do not employ outerlanders. ****(If The Fremennik Trials is completed) *****'Player:' Okay, I know the drill, where do I sign up for the trials to join your tribe? ******'Hamal the Chieftain:' And we certainly don't let them join us! The Shimmering Pool Still Holding Out *'Ragnar:' So, you are the outerlander whom Hamal said would look for Asleif. *'Player:' Who? *'Ragnar:' You don't even know her name! *'Ragnar:' I am sorry outerlander, I have not spoken with your kind for a long time and I'm not feeling so well. You see, I was set to marry Asleif, the most beautiful woman ever to grace this world. **'Player:' Do you have any idea where she might be? ***'Ragnar:' She used to come here every day, you know, whenever our camp was set up in the vicinity. She would come to sing, her voice reflecting on the mountains and falling into the pool like sparkling silver. Sometimes I think I can hear her singing, but when I follow the sound around the pool I just end up here again. ***'Player:' So... do you have any idea where she might be now? ***'Ragnar:' We were supposed to meet here, at the tree by the pool. I think if I wait long enough maybe she will show up again. ***'Player:' But... you don't actually have any idea where she is right at the moment? ***'Ragnar:' If I knew I wouldn't be standing here, would I? **'Player:' What do you mean, my kind? A Voice from the Depths *''You can hear the voice coming from the water now.'' *'Name/Player... Name/Player!' *'Player:' Er... yes, hello? *'Listen to me, Name/Player, listen to what I will say.' **'Player:' I think I'm going mad. **'Player:' Hello! Who are you! And where for that matter? ***'I am all around you. I am the soft singing in the wind. I am the faint rippling of the water. I am the stone of the rocks around you.' ***'Player:' Well, I suppose that answered both questions then. ***'I am the voice of Asleif, daughter of Hamal, son of Wulfgard.' ***'Player:' Wait, you're Asleif? I think I was looking for you! Where are you hiding? ***'Asleif is no longer in your world, she dwells in the halls of her ancestors now.' ***'Player:' But I thought you said you were Asleif? ***'I am but the voice of her, an echo of the past, reflected on the water. A tiny part of her spirit.' ****'Player:' I think I'd better lie down. ****'Player:' So what exactly do you want from me? *****'I am greatly concerned for the people who were once my tribesmen. You must help me, Name/Player, for their current course will lead to their doom.' *****'Player:' Er, I don't think they like the idea of me helping them. *****'Listen to me, and judge then if you think yourself capable or not. My people have, as is their way, isolated themselves from the rest of the world. There is no one for them to turn to in times of need. Our tribesmen are the children of the Fremennik of Rellekka. The parting was a bitter affair and the two groups never forgave each other. I ask you, Name/Player, to help bring these two people closer together again.' ******'Player:' All right, that sounds like something I can do. *******'There is another thing, Name/Player, that I ask of you.' *******'Player:' Yes? *******'My father has not moved camp for far too long. There is very little food now for my people. You must find a new supply of food for them, for I fear the worst.' ********'Player:' I'll get right on it. So, let's see, peace with Rellekka, and a new supply of food. *********'Thank you, Name/Player, and may the gods bless you on your journey.' ********'Player:' I'm not really a farmer. ******'Player:' I'm not really a diplomat. ******'Player:' Don't tell me, there's an anthem involved? (If Throne of Miscellania has been completed) Repairing Relations Stubborn Father *'Player:' I have found your daughter! *'Hamal the Chieftain:' Where is she? Tell me, outerlander! *'Player:' Well, er, she is dead. *'Hamal the Chieftain:' Do not play games with me. I gave you leave to walk about our camp, not to trick us. **'Player:' Never mind. **'Player:' About the people of Rellekka... Why do you hate them so much? ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' We do not hate them, outerlander, but we do not approve of their ways either. ***'Player:' But don't you basically believe in the same things? ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' It is true that our beliefs are not all that different, but we have a different way of applying them, a stricter way. ***'Player:' So you've never considered, say, making peace with them? ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' We are not at war with them, outerlander, but we try to ignore each other. But I must admit that I have, in fact, sent out a representative to Rellekka to talk about improving relations and perhaps setting up a basic trade route. My daughter was always asking me to do that, and now that she is not here right now, I thought perhaps it was the right thing to do. ***'Player:' Great! Well, that was easy. ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' Unfortunately we have not heard from Svidi, our representative, for a few days. I would not be surprised if those ignorants in Rellekka are holding him captive. ***'Player:' Shall I go looking for him as well then? ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' Do as you wish, outerlander. **'Player:' About your food supplies... From what I understand you're starting to run out? ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' Where did you get that idea from, outerlander? ***'Player:' Er, I just happened to overhear it. ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' There is some truth to it, yes. If it were not for my missing daughter, we would have moved on already, and finding food would be easier again for a while. ***'Player:' Can I help you with finding a new supply of food? ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' I would be interested to see how you would manage that, outerlander. But if you insist on trying, go ahead. Not-So-Daring Diplomat *'Player:' Have you spoken to the representative from the mountain camp yet? *'Chieftain Brundt:' We have not seen one of their people in a great many years, certainly not recently. *'Player:' Are you, by any chance, Svidi? Sent by Hamal to talk to Brundt and the council of Rellekka? *'Svidi:' Maybe... who is asking? You're an outerlander, aren't you? *'Player:' Yes, but Hamal asked me to rescue you from a Rellekka prison. What are you doing here? *'Svidi:' I haven't actually been in Rellekka yet... *'Player:' Why, can't you find the way? *'Svidi:' Well, I'm not actually sure if I should go in there, you see. *'Player:' Why not? *'Svidi:' I've always been told that the people of Rellekka are ignorants, almost as bad as other outerlanders. I think they might kill me if I go there. *'Player:' Nonsense. I'm an outerlander and I haven't killed you either! *'Svidi:' Yes, but you're on your own, they have a whole village. So I don't want to go in there, but I don't want to go back to the camp and tell Hamal that I didn't dare to go to Rellekka either. **'Player:' Aren't you supposed to be a ferocious warrior? **'Player:' Can't I persuade you to go in there somehow? ***'Svidi:' I won't go in there unless I know it's safe. ***'Player:' Do you want me to go in with you as your bodyguard? ***'Svidi:' You? But you're an outerlander! You'd probably lead me to a cave to kill me yourself! ***'Player:' What if I get you some kind of guarantee of safe passage from the village? Will that do? ***'Svidi:' Hmmmm... Yes, that will do. Fault and Fracture *'Player:' The chieftain from the mountain camp has sent a representative to Rellekka! **(If Frem. Trials has been completed) ***'Chieftain Brundt:' That is intriguing news, Name, but we have not seen him yet. **(If not) ***'Chieftain Brundt:' Very unusual, outerlander, but we have not seen him yet. *'Player:' Well, that's the problem, he doesn't dare to come into Rellekka. He's afraid he's going to get hurt. *'Chieftain Brundt:' What? He's not much of a warrior, is he? *'Player:' That's what I thought. He says he wants a guarantee of safety. *'Chieftain Brundt:' I will meet with this man on one condition, Name/outerlander. When their group split off from Rellekka, they stole one of the ancient relics of the Fremennik. Our ancient rock. *'Player:' Ancient rock? What did it do? *'Chieftain Brundt:' Do? **'Player:' Did it contain vast magical powers? ***(If The Fremennik Trials has been completed) ****'Chieftain Brundt:' No, no, no. Little do you understand our ways, outerlander. **'Player:' Did it give the owner unimaginable strength? ***(If (If The Fremennik Trials has not been completed) ****'Chieftain Brundt:' Amusing, Name, but as a Fremennik yourself you know better than that. **'Player:' Was it the eternal prison of an immortal demon? **'Player:' Did it look pretty? *'Chieftain Brundt:' The rock was just that, a rock. It had no special properties and was in essence no different from any other rock. *'Player:' So what did it mean? *'Chieftain Brundt:' It symbolised our refusal to use the runestones for ourselves, instead relying on our own abilities. The people you speak of took the stone with them when the left for the mountains. They claimed their way of living was more pure and closer to nature. *'Player:' And is that true? *'Chieftain Brundt:' Maybe, but where's the harm in a bit of feasting from time to time? In any case, before the council and I meet with anyone from their camp, they will have to give our rock back. Compromising You take a look around and see none of the camp dwellers about... With a few swings of your pick, you split off a part of the rock and sneakily put it in your pocket. *'Guard:' What do you have there, outerlander? It's not our rock, is it? *'Player:' No, of course not! See? It's a completely different rock, it's much smaller. *'Guard:' Alright, you be on your way then. True Fremennik Spirit *'Player:' I brought you back your rock! *'Chieftain Brundt:' Really? Let me see! This rock seems smaller than our bard made it out to be. *'Player:' Well, it's not the whole rock, it's part of the rock... I split it in two. **(If The Fremennik Trials has been completed) ***'Chieftain Brundt:' You truly have the Fremennik spirit in you, Name! **(If not) ***'Chieftain Brundt:' You are unusually insightful for an outerlander! *'Chieftain Brundt:' Yes, we are satisfied with sharing the rock. I'll meet with this representative and will inform the council to join us here in the long hall. **(If The Fremennik Trials has been completed) ***'Chieftain Brundt:' Although I see that Manni is already here. *'Player:' Can I have that guarantee of safe passage, then, to give to the representative? *'Chieftain Brundt:' Oh yes, here it is. Diplomatic Immunity *'Player:' Brundt gave me the guarantee of safe passage to give to you! *'Svidi:' Let me see that, I want to be sure it's authentic. *'Player:' Here you go. *'Svidi:' Hmmm... Okay, this looks valid enough. I'll go and talk to Brundt. *'Player:' Great! Foraging Food *'Player:' How goes the goat herding? *'Jokul:' It goes, outerlander... Times are hard here at the moment. We've been here for too long and there is not much food left, or places where I can take my goats. *'Player:' Well, I'm trying to find a new supply of food for your people. Any ideas on where to start? *'Jokul:' If only it were so easy! That being said... *'Player:' Yes...? *'Jokul:' I have heard there is a certain kind of fruit... that will grow even here, in the mountains. *'Player:' What's the name of that fruit? *'Jokul:' It is called the White Pearl, named after its white appearance. *'Player:' Any ideas on where to find some? *'Jokul:' I do not know. I believe it grows mainly in the mountains, and it can grow in even the most difficult circumstances. We cannot move on until we find the chieftain's daughter, and we do not generally move far inland. But perhaps you can search for it. *'Player:' I'll see what I can find. Back to Hamal *'Hamal the Chieftain:' What is it, outerlander? **'Player:' Never mind. **'Player:' About the people of Rellekka... I did it, I persuaded Brundt to speak to your representative! ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' Indeed, outerlander, and how did you accomplish that without giving him our rock? ***'Player:' Well, yeah, I need to talk to you about that... ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' Worry not, you made a wise decision, and your boldness is impressive. It does not matter, after all, how large the rock is, or what its shape is. And perhaps the two halves of the rock will have extra symbolism now, representing the two halves of the Fremennik culture. I understand that Svidi's meeting with Brundt went quite well. I must thank you for your assistance, outerlander. **'Player:' About your food supplies... I've found this seed that may be of interest to you. ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' Interesting, what is it? ***'Player:' It's the seed of the White Pearl fruit. It grows on White Wolf Mountain, even in the snow. With luck, you'll be able to grow it here as well. ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' This is a great gift, Name/Player, which I humbly accept. One Last Request Moving On *'Player:' Hey, ehm... Asleif spirit thing? Hello? *'Yes, Name/Player?' *'Player:' I did what you asked me to! I improved the relations between Rellekka and the mountain camp, and I found a new supply of food! *'Yes, Name/Player, I can sense that is so.' *'Player:' So do you have any other quests for me, perhaps with some bigger rewards? *'I do not fully understand what you speak of, but I do have one more task I would like you to do. My father does not believe that I am dead. In his heart, he knows it to be true, but he cannot accept it. You must convince him, Name/Player. Once you have convinced my father, everyone else in the camp will follow him. Then, perhaps ,they can move on again.' *'Player:' How do I do that, exactly? I don't think I'll be able to get him down to this little island. *'I must leave that to you. All I know is that I was attacked by some creature or animal while I was sitting by the lake. It dragged me off and I remember nothing else. Perhaps this will help you, I cannot provide further assistance.' Clouded Judgement *'Player:' Hamal, I'm sorry, but your daughter is dead. *'Hamal the Chieftain:' I told you before not to say such things. What proof of it do you have anyway? *'Player:' Ehm, none really... *'Hamal the Chieftain:' Then do not say it again. I appreciate what you've done for us already, but don't try our patience. The Kendal *'Player:' Errr... hello? *'The Kendal:' Who dares to disturb my slumber? **'Player:' It's just me, Name/Player, no one special. ***'The Kendal:' Have you come, then, to pay your respects? ***'Player:' How... exactly do I do that? ***'The Kendal:' With your blood, mortal! ****'Player:' Time to go, see you later! *****'The Kendal:' Go now, mortal, but I'll be watching you! ****'Player:' You mean a sacrifice? Are you some kind of god? *****'The Kendal:' I am the guardian of the mountain, the god of the northern lands. I move the earth and control the skies. I am the Kendal! ******'Player:' I seek your advice, oh great one! *******'Player:' I seek the cowardly murderer of a young lady of a nearby clan of mountain people. Do you know where I can find this person? *******'The Kendal:' I am not here to answer questions of such trivial nature! Go now before doom befalls you, mortal! ******'Player:' You look like you escaped from a fairground! *******'The Kendal:' I would not say such things if I were you, mortal! ******'Player:' You look like a man in a bearsuit! *******'The Kendal:' What did you say, mortal? *******'Player:' I said, you look like a man wearing a bearsuit! *******'The Kendal:' How did you figure that out? How did you know? *******'Player:' I just said you looked like a man wearing a bearsuit, I didn't know you were! So what are you doing here, pretending to be a god? *******'The Kendal:' Ah, the people that live in the mountains here, they are a superstitious lot. They fear few things, but magic and gods they're scared to death of. So I took on the guise of one of their legends. It's a good way of being left alone. *******'Player:' And do you leave them alone as well? *******'The Kendal:' Ah, you're referring to the skeletons you see here? Yes, I did. Most of the time, at least. When there was no troll to be ambushed, and I had to eat... *******'Player:' Did you kill a young lady, by the lake? Just recently? *******'The Kendal:' Recently? Oh no, the entrance you came through has been blocked off for a good many years now. I've only seen trolls and the occasional stray dwarf since then, until you came along. But yes, more than ten years ago, I did kill someone like that. ********'Player:' Oh, never mind then, that can't be the person I'm looking for. I'll be off. ********'Player:' Can I see that corpse? I'd like to make sure of something. *********'The Kendal:' She is just over there, in the centre, with the dress. I did not eat her after I killed her, she was too beautiful for that. I felt sorry for killing her, but by then it was already too late. *********'Player:' Yes, she does match the description I was given, it is her after all! **********'Player:' I demand that you hand the body over to me! I must return them to her father! ***********'The Kendal:' You demand nothing! You may have uncovered my disguise, but my claws can still tear you apart at will! I will not allow you to leave! **********'Player:' I humbly request to be given the remains, so I can return them to her father. ***********'The Kendal:' I cannot do that. If they knew I wasn't a god, and if her father knew I killed his daughter, the whole tribe would come in here at once and I'd be finished. ************'Player:' I will kill you myself! ************'Player:' Never mind then, I'd better leave. *************'The Kendal:' I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave either. You cannot tell anyone about me. **********'Player:' I think you're completely mad! **'Player:' It's me, of whom many legends are sung. ***'The Kendal:' You are brave, to come into my cave and say a thing like that! **'Player:' Slumber? You didn't seem to be sleeping. ***'The Kendal:' Do not mock me, mortal! You collect the helmet from the corpse of the 'bear' as a trophy. The Past at Peace A Decade of Waiting *'Player:' I found the man who murdered Asleif! He was in a cave just by the pool, but I killed him! *'Ragnar:' Do not say such things, outlander! She is not dead, merely missing. She will show up again... yes, yes, I'm sure of it. *'Player:' But she's been missing for more than ten years! *'Ragnar:' Yes, I know... well, that doesn't mean she can't still come back, right? *(If player has the corpse in inventory) **'Player:' Look, here, I even have her corpse! **'Ragnar:' I do not want to see any of the corpses you're carrying around with you! Begone! *(If player does not have the corpse) **'Player:' Er, yeah, right... sure. A Daughter Lost *'Player:' Do you know there is a strange bear like thing in a cave near the pool? *'Hamal the Chieftain:' Yes, it is the Kendal. *'Player:' Only the cave is hidden behind some trees, you se- What, you mean you know that already? *'Hamal the Chieftain:' Of course. We planted the trees there ourselves many years ago. It is unwise to come too close to a god, so we made sure no one would go there anymore. **'Player:' But he's not a god! **'Player:' But he killed your daughter! **'Player:' And why didn't you tell me your daughter's been missing for years? *(After any option) *'Player:' But but but... He's not a god! He's a man in a bearsuit! And he killed your daughter! And why didn't you tell me she's been missing for more than ten years? *'Hamal the Chieftain:' Fourteen years, to be exact. And I didn't say otherwise, did I? As for the Kendal, what proof have you of these serious accusations? *'Player:' Well... I've only gone and killed him, haven't I? *'Hamal the Chieftain:' You have? Then we made an enormous mistake. As did he. Impersonating a god bears the highest penalty imaginable, but I did not think that kind of justice would be delivered by the hand of an outerlander. *'Player:' I also found your daughter. The bearman killed her. *'Hamal the Chieftain:' So it is true then, after all? Let me see her body please. *'Player:' Of course. *'Hamal the Chieftain:' Yes, I see it is her. So it is also true that you spoke to her spirit at the pool? *'Player:' Yes, it's true. *'Hamal the Chieftain:' Then she must be buried there, on the island at the center of the pool... to bring peace to her spirit. This is a most unusual situation, but will you bury her, Name/Player? **'Player:' I will. ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' Then please listen closely. If she is given a proper burial, she is to be buried with some of her possessions. I see she's still wearing her dress, so you will need one more item. When she has been buried, you must build a cairn on top. It is our tradition to build these cairns in the shape of our longboats that we use when we need to cross the seas. You can use rocks for this purpose, about five or so should be enough. Only then are the burial rites complete. ***'Player:' So I need to bury her with one of her possessions, and build a cairn on top made out of rocks. So where do I get another one of her possessions? ***'Hamal the Chieftain:' Asleif had little possessions in life and none that have survived the years. I do not know where you might find such a thing, but perhaps Ragnar does, out by the pool. **'Player:' I won't. A Parting Gift *'Ragnar:' I heard the news from Hamal, outerlander. Alas, I have known this had to be so for a long time, but Hamal just didn't want to listen. *'Player:' Uh huh. Well, Hamal asked me to bury her with some of her possessions. But he doesn't have any anymore. Do you have anything that may help? *'Ragnar:' I'm not altogether sure... I do have one thing that may be appropriate. I was going to give her a necklace, when we were supposed to meet here many years ago. I still have it, and since it was a gift for Asleif, technically it's hers. Take it, outerlander, and bury it with her. It will be my parting gift. **'Player:' Thank you. I will make sure she's given a proper burial now. **'Player:' You've been waiting to give it to her all that time? Laid to Rest ''You dig a hole in the ground, then carefully lay down the skeleton of the chieftain's daughter, together with her necklace. You then close the hole, creating a small burial mound. Now all you need to do is build a cairn on top. You think you can hear a soft 'thank you' as the singing quietens down. Miscellaneous Dialogue Guard (Leaving the mountain camp via rockslide) *'Guard:' Go, outerlander, and do not hurry back. (Re-entering the mountain camp) *'Guard:' I suppose I might as well let you pass now, since I can't seem to stop you anyway. Just remember that I'm watching you. Transcript